digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wormmon
n dub Crvomon |n2=(Ko:) 추추몬 (Chuchumon) }} Wormmon is a Larva Digimon. It has a timid, cowardly personality. Just like Veemon and the others, it's a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions, but since Wormmon is powerless when by itself, it can't possibly match up to larger Digimon. However, by armor digivolving with the power of the s, it is able to manifest unbelievable power. Also, it is said that in order for the fragile larva to grow into a powerful , Wormmon will one day digivolve into a Champion overflowing with power. It can definitely be said that it is a Digimon who has hidden potential for the future. Attacks * : Spits out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements. ** : A variation of Sticky Net modified with the smell of . *'Silk Thread': Spits out stiff threads that are as thin as a silk thread but as pointed and sharp as a needle. **'Silk Thread Attack' **'Silk Thread Gather' *'Random Roll' *'Worm Tail' *'Worm Wheel' *'Worm Scratch' *'Worm Hang' *'Petite Tackle' (Petit Tackle): Tackles with its small body. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Thread Punch' *'Rundown Roll' *'Worm Jump' *'Spin Sting' *'Thread Clump Drop' *'Flip Attack' *'Spiked Smash' *'Spin Sting' *'Spinning Body Slam' *'Worm Drill Clash' *'Dynamic Thread Uppercut' Design Wormmon's design draws influence from the and . It is a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from its purple . It has a black band resembling a Dark Ring around its abdomen and two pink spines on the end of it. Etymologies ;Wormmon (ワームモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Worm. Possibly a reference to both the term applied to various lifeforms and . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Digimon Tamers Whilst Calumon was drawing patterns with Guilmon on the school grounds, Wormmon was briefly mentioned. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Frontier Some Wormmon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. During a flashback to Zoe Orimoto's life after moving, she comes across a keychain that is Wormmon-shaped. Digimon Next A Wormmon alongside a Bakemon, a Pagumon, and two Numemon is seen running from Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World 3 Wormmon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 1/3. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode A Wormmon is in the Train Garage. Wormmon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Stingmon, Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, and Woodmon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Wormmon is found in the Forest Path and requests the find them something they can use as a Fishing Rod. After the Hero finds the item further in the Forest Path and gives it to Wormmon, Wormmon uses it to create the Fishing Rod, gives it to the Hero, and then joins the City. Wormmon joins the meat fields and tells the Hero what their Digimon's favourite foods are. Wormmon is a Nature Neutral type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Kokomon and Motimon and can digivolve into Stingmon, Kuwagamon, Kabuterimon, and Devimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Wormmon appears as player at last opponent in Jungle City first tournament, then reappears in Dark City. He belongs darkness speciality. He has 550 HP, 300 circle attack, 250 triangle attack, and 170 circle-seal attack. He has support card, lowers opponent attack -100 then draws 1 card. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World DS Wormmon can be found in the Steamy Jungle and can further digivolve into Stingmon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Wormmon is #043 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 116 HP, 123 MP, 72 Attack, 73 Defense, 62 Spirit, 51 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Thunder Sign 2 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Wormmon digivolves from Minomon and can Digivolve to Snimon or Stingmon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Wormmon, your Digimon must be at least LV10 with 50% friendship. Wormmon can Armor Digivolve into Shadramon with the Digi-Egg of Courage, Owlmon with the Digi-Egg of Love, or Kongoumon with the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Wormmon can be hatched from the Forest Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Wormmon is #040, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Saving Skill traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Wormmon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve into Stingmon, Dokugumon, or Shadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Wormmon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Wormmon can be hatched from the Yellow Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Wormmon can DigiFuse to Stingmon with Tentomon, to Dinobeemon with ExVeemon and Stingmon, and to Calumon with Patamon, Otamamon, and Piximon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Wormmon is a Plant Free Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to IceDevimon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Stingmon, and Waspmon. Its special attack is Sticky Net and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Wormmon can also digivolve to Hudiemon, but you must clear "Hacker's Memory" storyline. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Wormmon is #064 a Plant Free Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to IceDevimon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Stingmon, Waspmon, and Hudiemon. Its special attack is Sticky Net and its support skill is Nature Spirits which increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Digimon Battle Wormmon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve to Stingmon. Wormmon also has a card digivolution that has GrandisKuwagamon as a Mega form instead of GranKuwagamon. Wormmon can also Armor digivolve to Kongoumon using the Digi-Egg of Miracles. Digimon Masters Wormmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Stingmon at LVL 11, JewelBeemon at LVL 25, and GrandisKuwagamon at LVL 41. There is also a version of Stingmon that can Jogress with ExVeemon to become Paildramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Wormmon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve to Snimon and Stingmon. Digimon Links Stingmon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to IceDevimon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Stingmon, and Waspmon. Digimon ReArise Wormmon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Kuwagamon. Notes and references